reactfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's (React Remix)
Five Nights at Freddy's is the seventh React Remix in the REACT channel. The remix consists of original footage from Five Nights at Freddy's 1 & 2, Teens and Elders. This is also the first React Remix where at least some of the footage was taken from the React Channel, although not all of the footage was taken from there, since Elders play Five Nights at Freddy's was on TheFineBros channel. Lyrics & Reactors Featured Sam: Five Night's at Freddy's Catherine: ''Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. ''Vera: ''First night, ''Holgie: ''Here it goes. Sam: They're all in their proper place. Tom: These things are going to come alive! ''Vera: ''Looks like a giant teddy bear to me. ''Rock: I'm too young to die so soon in the game! Tom: Oh my gosh! Catherine: ''There's no doors and no guns? Tom: Oh my gosh! Jeannie: Okay, wait. Rachel: This is so fun! ''Vera: ''I think it's silly. Tom: Oh my gosh! ''Rock: ''I'm down to one percent power! Tom: Oh my gosh! Jeannie: Oh God, damn, I hate my job! Sam: Oh my God. Tom: I'm still trying to calm myself down. Sam: Oh my God. Rachel: Looks like a demented Chuck E. Cheese! Sam: Oh my God. I get it, you're not gonna win, loser! Oh my God. ''Catherine: I survived! One night. Holgie: They live to play another day. Rock: ''Bring it, hoo-hoo-ah! ''Catherine: ''If I had a gun, I'd do better. ''Rock: ''Bring it, hoo-hoo-ah! ''Jon: ''I guess people like to get scared. (*''Catherine ''laughs*) ''Rock: ''Bring it, hoo-hoo-ah! ''Rhoda: ''I see a monster, I don't know what to do about it. ''Rock: ''Bring it, hoo-hoo-ah! Bring it, argh! What was that? ''Hanoch: ''Ugly face came. ''Holgie: ''He got me! ''Hanoch: ''Ugly face came, Tom: Yeah, he killed me. ''Hanoch: ''Ugly face came. Jeannie: I don't wanna be a nightguard anymore. ''Hanoch: ''It's not a game. ''Rock: ''There's something creepy gonna happen soon. ''Catherine: ''(argh) ''Rock: ''I can feel it, ''Vera: ''(ooh!) ''Rock: ''I can feel it in me bones, laddy! Tom: Can we play a happy game for once? Tom: Oh my gosh! ''Catherine: ''There's no doors and no guns? Tom: Oh my gosh! Jeannie: Okay, wait. Rachel: This is so fun! ''Vera: ''I think it's silly. Tom: Oh my gosh! ''Rock: ''I'm down to one percent power! Tom: Oh my gosh! Jeannie: Oh God, damn, I hate my job! Sam: Oh my God. Tom: I'm still trying to calm myself down. Sam: Oh my God. Rachel: Looks like a demented Chuck E. Cheese! Sam: Oh my God. I get it, you're not gonna win, loser! Oh my God. ''Catherine: I survived! One night. Holgie: They live to play another day. Holgie: ''May Freddy haunt your dreams forever... ''Rock: ''There's a red light, Tom: They're gonna flank me, they're in cahoot in suits. ''Rock: ''There's a red light, Jeannie: I'm sweaty! Like, this is disgusting! ''Rock: ''There's a red light, ''Catherine: ''I wanna quit now, please. ''Rock: ''There's a red light, Jeannie: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, ARGH! Oh my no! ''Rock: ''There's a light at the end of the tunnel! Tom: Argh, the bunny! Every time! ''Rock: ''Argh! I died! Tom: Oh my gosh! ''Catherine: ''There's no doors and no guns? Tom: Oh my gosh! Jeannie: Okay, wait. Rachel: This is so fun! ''Vera: ''I think it's silly. Tom: Oh my gosh! ''Rock: ''I'm down to one percent power! Tom: Oh my gosh! Jeannie: Oh God, damn, I hate my job! Sam: Oh my God. Tom: I'm still trying to calm myself down. Sam: Oh my God. Rachel: Looks like a demented Chuck E. Cheese! Sam: Oh my God. I get it, you're not gonna win, loser! Oh my God. ''Catherine: I survived! One night. Game over. Okay, bye.